


A Sad night for Lucifer

by detective_chlo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe is cute, Cute, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sad, but is going to be happy, lucifer need a hug, not finished, wattpad original story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_chlo/pseuds/detective_chlo
Summary: This a scene I imagined for part B! Lucifer is sad and goes to find comfort in Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 14





	1. A Really Sad Devil Guy !

**Author's Note:**

> It was a story I posted on WattPad so I hope you are going to like it !

The scene takes place late at night

One evening, alone at home, Chloe is preparing a dinner. It's dark and the temperature is quite cold. When suddenly someone rings the doorbell. It's quite strange because nobody rings this late, not even Maze.

So Chloe walks over to the door and opens it. This is where she comes face to face with Lucifer, crying, so she asks him

Chloe : What is it Lucifer, why are you crying ? Come in, it's cold outside

Lucifer therefore walks into Chloe's apartment and before she can say anything he throws himself into her arms.

Chloe : Come on let's sit down and you are going to explain to me what happened

Lucifer and Chloe will therefore sit on the sofa, near the fireplace and Chloe still hugs her arms around Lucifer to warm and relieve him.

Lucifer : Why do you love me ? I don't deserve you, I hurt you too much

Chloe : Lucifer stop ! Don't say that, you are the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. What happened to make you think that ?

Lucifer : It's Michael, he used me, he manipulated me into thinking that! He used my biggest fear.

Chloe : But what are you afraid of ? You know you can tell me anything, I will always be there for you Lucifer.

Lucifer a little hesitant and still in tears decides to tell his greatest fear to his beloved :

Lucifer : It's about losing yourself, not being up to it !

Chloe looks at Lucifer and without saying a word puts her hands on his cheeks and kisses him to make him understand that all his fears are worthless and that all she wants to do is comfort him. 

Lucifer feels relieved and to intensify this kiss, decides to put his hands on Chloe's hips.

Chloe : You don't have to be afraid, I am here and I love you ! Please don't do anything wrong tonight just stay with me.

Lucifer : I do not want to leave, there is only in your arms that I find comfort !

Lucifer rests his lips on Chloe's and kisses her. Suddenly all his grief and fears are gone because all that matters right now is being near the one he loves.

Chloe therefore offers Lucifer something to eat for even more relief.

An hour later, Chloe asks Lucifer if he wants to land in a more comfortable place.

Chloe : Tell me, do you want us to go and land in my room ? The place is more comfortable there.

Lucifer : With pleasure, let's say that your hugs comforted me just now !

Chloe laughs and the two lovebirds go up to Chloe's room. She turns on a soft light and they settle under the duvet and Chloe embraces Lucifer.

Lucifer : There is no better place I would like to be ! I love you Chloe !

Chloe : I love you too Lucifer !

Late at night, the couple will talk and then fall asleep in each other's arms and have the sweetest night.


	2. The Morning

The next morning, Chloe is the first to wake up. She will slowly wait for Lucifer to get up.A few minutes later, Lucifer wakes up slowly and sees Chloe's sweet face watching him.

Chloe : Good morning my dear !

Lucifer : Good morning, Detective !

Chloe leans in to kiss Lucifer and snuggles up to him.

Chloe : Did you sleep well and especially since yesterday ?

Lucifer : I had the best night of my life, after the one we slept together !

Chloe laughs and lands on Lucifer. The two lovebirds are going to hug endlessly, when Chloe says :

Chloe : It might be as long as we get up, I don't know about you but I'm starving !

Lucifer : It's a good idea but wait I want to do something first !

Lucifer bends over Chloe and starts tickling her then kisses her. Chloe doesn't stop laughing and tells herself in her mind that she has finally found the man who made her happy and who she was able to spend the night of time with !

The two lovers get out of their bed and go down to the kitchen to have their breakfast. Lucifer, who can't help but take his eyes off, stares at Chloe preparing food. Thanks to her, he found the joy of living and all his millennia spent in Hell are gone, now the only thing crossing his mind is that he is close to the one he truly loves.

Lucifer, unable to stay looking at Chloe, gets up, and goes to wrap his arms around the waist of his beloved. She quite surprised and without losing turns and grabs Lucifer's waist and kisses him languidly until he blushes.

Lucifer : You know? I would like more mornings like this.

Chloe : Wait ! You mean you want us to live together ?

Lucifer : Let's say it's a possibility to consider ! Well I think my penthouse would be better, the bed is more comfortable there if you know what I mean.

Chloe : Oh yes worry I see very well what you mean ! You let me think about it and especially talk about it to Trixie besides maybe she should know about us, I still haven't told her.

Lucifer : Yes it's true that he has this little monkey to warn. I'm sure she'll be happy for us !

For at least an hour the two lovers will eat, tease each other until the time to go to work calls them. 


	3. The first couple's investigation

Arrived at the crime scene, Ella is already examining the body and finishing the first conclusions of the death. But she stops dead when she sees Lucifer and Chloe arrive together, hand in hand.

Ella : You two? OMG FINALLY !!! You mean to say that you are officially toge...

Ella doesn't even have time for Lucifer and Chloe to say at the same time :

Lucifer & Chloe : Together, yes ! 

Ella : OMG !!! But how do you expect me to continue working after this announcement! I've been waiting for this moment for so long !

Chloe : You just have to act as if nothing had happened! So tell us, what do we have ?

Ella : Meet Molly Williams, 19 years old, she was a student at UCLA, freshman. From my first estimates it would appear that she was killed by poisoning

Chloe : Who discovered the body first ?

Ella : John Miller, her boyfriend.

Chloe : All right, we'll go question him. Are you coming Lucifer ?

Lucifer : Yes !

Our two investigators walk up to their witness and begin to ask him a series of questions.

Chloe : John Miller, is that it ? Detective Decker, this Lucifer, my partner. You were the first to find the body, right ?

John : Yeah, who could have done that to Molly ?

Chloe : We don't know and that's what we would like to find out! Do you know anyone who could have hurt Molly ?

John : Huuuum, trying to question Ava Martins, she was her worst enemy.

Chloe : Okay, thank you for your help.

Lucifer and Chloe exit the crime scene and return to the police station. As usual Lucifer is supposed to leave when Chloe is doing police work. But this time if Lucifer stays, he doesn't want to stay a second further from the one he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it see you on the next chapter (and sorry for the bad english is not my main language)


End file.
